Nobel
by zdforrest
Summary: As his birthday approaches, Spike remembers the previous year and the damage caused by his greedy rampage. Determined not to invoke such an incident again, he has refused all ideas for a party. Privately, he begins to wonder if the Nobility of a Dragon he has always dreamed about is all a lie.


**Noble: **

An MLP fanfiction by Z. David Forrest

**Chapter One: Demon Inside**

The dragon was satisfied, his thirst for gems and treasures was sated...for the moment. His precious horde stretched throughout the vast tunnles of the mountain he made his home. He knew he would eventually tire of it, and an uncontrollable urge to gather more would overcome him, and woe would be unto those who possessed what he desired.

But never would he tire of his most prized possession, the greatest of his trove. Fastened in a small nook in his caverns, sat his real prize. How easy it had been to take it from them, those feeble creatures. They were no match for his might, and they paid the ultimate price to learn it.

How he loved them, how he cherished them, the most beautiful of all treasures in this or any world. The six necklaces gleamed magnificantly despite the meager lighting in his cave.

How he loved the Elements of Harmony.

"NO!"

The tiny dragon woke from his slumber, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He could feel the tears well in his eyes. He quickly turned to see if he woke Twilight. Thankfully, she was still sleeping peacfully.

Spike knew he would not be able to go back to sleep, not after a dream like that one. He rose out of bed and went downstairs. Perhaps a warm glass of milk or a snack would calm his nerves. Upon reaching the kitchen he quickly found out that he had no appitite.

Spike sat at the table, for how long he did not know. He didn't even know what time it was. Glancing over at the clock on the counter he saw that it was 4:00, still another couple hours before the sun was due to rise.

With his dream still fresh in his mind, Spike did not even realize that he had started walking. He had walked out of the library and down the street before he noticed where he was.

This was the same bridge that he had ended his rampage, over a year ago, the day after his birthday. The day he became the monster that plagued him in his dreams. All the damage that he had done, all the property he had stolen, all the people he had scared.

It took a long time before the people of ponyville would trust him again. He and Twilight had to do a lot of explaining to the mayor exactly what had happend. Thankfully the mayor hadn't been too upset, since the incedent seemed to bring some noteriety to Ponyville. That had hardly been consolation to Spike, however.

Spike did his best to help repair the damage he caused, and with the help of Rarity, went into the hills to mine for gems to help pay for the cost. His friends treated him no differently, but he had a feeling that they were more wary of him now. _Not that I blame them_, he would think bitterly.

The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. A year ago he couldn't wait for this day, but now it was one that he had been dreading ever since. Today was his birthday. He was eleven years old today, by pony reckoning.

Twilight had been asking him what he had wanted for his birthday for weeks now, but each time Spike had told her the same thing: nothing. This request had surprised her at first, but she knew exactly why he did. She often told him that just because of last year's mishap it shouldn't prevent him from receiving birthday gifts, or a birthday party, but Spike had been firm in his statement. No presents. No parties.

How could he? After looking at the destruction and devestation that he had caused last year, how could he think of flirting with that kind of danger again. He had to deny himself. It was the only way to keep ponyville, and the ones he loved, safe. It was hard, harder than most at times, but he had to do it. Even if it meant never growing up.

Even if it meant never pursuing the love of his life, Rarity.

Spike began to feel the tears run down his cheeks. He thought that he had it all under control. He thought he had it all figured out. But over the course of the year, he began to notice that now he had experienced the power of a dragon's greed, it was even harder to control than before. He looked around Ponyville. Suddenly the town seemed to be made of Cardboard, it's inhabitants soap bubbles, compared to the damage that he could do.

"Spike?"

He nearly jumped out of his scales at the sound of his name. He turned to see Rarity standing behind him. It looked like that she had just finished a big order, judging from the bags of fabric and sewing equiptemnt next to her. "Rarity!" Yelped Spike, quickly whiping his tears away. He didn't think he fooled her though.

"What are you doing out here?" She said, sitting down next to him, handing him a kerchief. He dabbed his eyes lightly, not looking at her. "It's nothing," He replied.

"You're not fooling me one bit, Spike," She said sternly. "It's because of today isn't it?" He couldn't get anything passed her. He sighed deeply, trying to hold back more tears. Rarity put her hoof around his shoulder. She felt warm in the cool moring air, and he leaned in closer to her.

"I have a monster inside me, Rarity," He said finally. "That became apparent a year ago. I always loved the fact that I was a dragon. I thought I was so lucky to have been born of a fearsome and noble race. But the events of this year have dashed those thoughts to ribbons.

"Dragons aren't noble," He continued bitterly. "They're selfish, greedy brutes. They prey on others weakness, stealing other's treasures. They don't contribute to this world. They're nothing but animals. So what am I?"

"Spikey-Wikey..." Rarity said softly.

"I'm no dragon, that's for sure," Said Spike. "But I'm no pony, either. It's days like this that I feel that I don't belong."

"That's not true at all, Spike," Said Rarity, hugging him tightly. It was amazing, even this early in the morning, she smelled wonderful. "You belong with here. With your friends. With me."

Spike perked up at her words. He wanted to tell her so much how he loved her, how he wanted to be with her always. He hadn't realized it, but if there was ever a birthday wish that he would want to come true, it was this.

Rarity placed her kerchief at his snout. "Here, blow, sweetie," She said. He complied...unfortunately incinerating the kerchief in the process. Spike sputtered his apologies, but Rarity only giggled and snuggled againsed his cheek. He felt his face grow hot as she brushed up against him. He really was hopeless.

The Ponyville clock tower rang, signalling seven O'clock. Spike realized that Twilight would be getting up soon, if hadn't already. "I should be getting back," He said reluctantly.

"I understand, darling," Said Rarity. "I'll walk you back."

As they meandered back to the library, Spike listened as Rarity talked about her latest order. Some Canterlot socialite wanted to be the talk of the town at her next "candlelight supper" and requested a dress that was so gaudy that even Rarity had to wear sunglasses to keep herself from going blind at the sight of it.

Spike didn't catch all of the conversation. He was too busy admiring the pony telling it.

They reached the library (sooner than Spike would have liked), and found Twilight had already awoken. "Spike!" she shouted, embracing the little dragon. "You had me worried! Where were you!?"

Spike was about to explain when Rarity stepped in. "I'm terribly sorry, darling," She said. "But I had a very large order to fill and my little Spikey-Wikey was so happy to help."

She passed Spike a wink, and he felt himself blush, thankful for her pulling his tail out of the fire. "Well, that's ok then," Twilight said. "But next time, let me know. You had me in a panic."

"I'm sorry, Twilight."

Twilight lovingly rubbed the dragon's head, then turning to Rarity. "Well, now that you're here, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"That would be lovely, darling, thank you."

Soon the three friends were chatting and laughing around the kitchen table. Both Twilight and Rarity were reluctant to bring up any meantion of Spike's birthday, seeing as how it was such a touchy subject with him. But they and the rest of their friends had already talked about throwing him a surprise party. Perhaps once he saw the party, he would change his mind and enjoy himself.

However, it hadn't been easy preparing Ponyville for this day. Twilight noticed that many shops had posted notices stating that they would be closed that day. Twilight would immidiately ask them to take it down, especially since the baby dragon frequented many of the shops while running errends for her.

She had a terribly feeling that Spike had already seen these signs, which in fact, he had.

But Twilight was determined not to let this day go to waste. She would do everything in her power to make this the best day of Spike's life.

"Spike..."

"No Twilight. Don't even think about telling me I'm wrong," She could see the tears welling in his eyes, despite his best effort to fight them back. "You were right all along. I have no chance with Rarity. She is a pony, and I...I'm a monster."

At that, he stormed out of the library. Twilight went after him, but he was already gone. Spike knew how to disappear when he wanted to. Twilight sat on her porch, tears of her own stinging her eyes. She deeply regretted each time she ridiculed his crush. She only dismissed it as that, a crush. She always thought that he would grow out of it as he aged. But it had grown into something more real. He truely was in love with Rarity.

She didn't know what to do. She walked back into the library, silently cursing herself. She had always been insensitive to other's feelings. Until coming to Ponyvile, she had never spent much time with others, preferring her books instead. Only now did she realize the damage she had done. Spike now believed that he deserved nothing. Not love, not friendship, not even happiness.

She had to write to the Princess. But without Spike, she had no way of getting a message to her.

Idea: after defeating the fully grown version of the teenage leader dragon, Spike, being able to control his full grown form now, vows that Ponyville, and all of Equestria, are now under his protection.

Spike goes to Canterlot and Celestia dubs him Spike the Noble, defender of Equestria.

Spike goes to Canterlot to speak to learn more about himself. Celestia tells him that he was given to Twilight for a reason: Her entrance exam had two sides to it: It was extremely rare to recover an abandoned dragon egg, and even rarer for one to be intact and otherwise healthy. It shows them go through the same place that Twilight did before she became a princess, showing spike all of his memories.


End file.
